Shelly's Journey Around The World
by Cwissy363
Summary: It was a simple day. They were basically having a normal day. Shelly came up with the idea of travelling all around the world just by walking! Now, she and her sisters were going to have an amazing trip!
1. Prologue

Hello there! Welcome to my first story! I've never written a fan fiction, so... yeah...

The story is about Shelly and her sisters. They were chilling in their house, and Shelly had an idea. A journey all around the world! Her idea was awesome, so her sisters accepted. And this is how their story began...

I don't own those characters. The story is not officially owned or endorsed by Supercell. Thank you, I hope you'll like it!


	2. The Beginning

It was a nice Tuesday. The sun was beautifully shinning, the flowers were all coloured in various shades of red, blue, yellow, green, all of those imaginable and unimaginable colours! It was a rather peaceful day in the Shellies' house, with all sisters chilling and relaxing. The three of them were all listening to the beautiful birdsongs, watching the magnificent landscape, sighing in pleasure...

But Shelly's mind was travelling. She was thinking about all kinds of stuff: anything from books, subjects to talk about, you name it. She looked exactly the same as she looked in Brawl Stars, with her nice purple hair, bandana, light purple shirt and let's not forget about her boots. She didn't have her gun... She continued to think...

**Some minutes later...**

Star, the sister who was wearing a training suit, alongside with some sneakers and a cap, and let's not forget her headphones alongside with her purple hair, said that Shelly had thought too much, and that it had been the time to simply say what was going on inside her.

"Hey Star... I would try to walk around the Earth!" she said in a big wonder and curiosity. She asked **the question.**

"To walk?! Around this big ball that we apparently call a planet?! Hell nah, if you go on a journey, I won't participate!" Star said in a very big laziness that was hidden under this gigantic amount of seemingly irrational behaviour.

"Hey, why not? Let her try... After all, even I walked around parts of the Earth... it would be interesting." the last sister said. She had black hair, an eye patch, a black shirt along with a bandana similar to Shelly's, and a pretty pissed look on her face.

The sisters had argued about whether they should go on a journey or not until Bandita brought in the decisive argument:

"If we went on a journey, we could have fun together! Discover new stuff, just like I did! I can tell you a lot, sisters... I'm not usually that excited, but now, I am." the bandit said in spite of not looking quite excited as a normal person does. She was noticeably simply doing a small smile, and her voice told really nothing either. She was very mysterious and hidden, but her sisters, especially Star, could read her mind extremely well. And they knew she was extremely excited and curious about the journey.

**Some hours later...**

The sisters had packed up their stuff. Shelly was thinking about the path they should take. Shelly thought of either: she was going to lead her sisters on a path or she was going to let Bandita decide. Bandita already had some experience with journeys, so it was a very easy decision.

"Bandita... You are the leader!" Shelly said on a commander tone.

"Oh, wow, thanks Shelly..." Bandita quietly said. She had a well hidden soul, and in order to get it, you have to get her full trust first.

"Fine, I'm going with you, but only if you stop at a mall!" Star said with the thought of buying clothes from all countries and lands. Clothing is mostly the same, but does Star care? I don't see any reason why would she care. They went outside of the house, and officially began their adventure.


	3. Resisting the Temptation

The sisters lived in a small village near the big town, going to the town in just five minutes by car. But they were walking... for the the rest of their journey. What a fun experience, isn't it? So, it took fifteen - twenty minutes for the girls to arrive in the town. And, after fifteen minutes, they saw a commercial centre, which is an amazing sign of "civilisation." Star had tried to instantly rush towards it, but Shelly had grabbed her training suit before she could do anything.

"We don't go to the mall, Star! We go on a trip, we don't need food for now! The only places we can take our food from are the bars we might find! And we have to be absolutely starving and/or thirsty! Understood?" Shelly said while grabbing her shirt, making her have the front side of the body headed towards Shelly's face. She looked into her eyes with anger, and because Star didn't understand, she repeated. "**Understood? Have you understood what I told you?" **Shelly said before letting her down from her hands.

"Of course I did understand, sister! How am I, a sister that doesn't understand? Oh my, I can't believe you believe such things! Sister, can you hear your own mouth?" Star said on a sarcastic and annoying tone. She was pissed because Shelly grabbed her instead of politely telling her they mustn't go in a mall for the rest of their journey, but Bandita quickly misunderstood her, and went to give her the Round 2 of the treatment she had gotten from Shelly.

"Listen here, sister, just because we don't go in a mall, you don't have to be a bitch like that!" she said with her only eye glowing out of anger.

"I am pissed because you grab me!"

"You only have excuses in your head. Do you expect me to believe your bullshit? Of course I will not believe your lies, you were always a pathetic liar! A pathetic excuse of a sister! Have I got my message straight?!"

"Yeah, yeah, let me down..." Star said while looking unimpressed by Bandita's massive anger.

Bandita saw her anger being wasted once again, not believing she supported Star to come. It would've been better if she hadn't given up on her "I don't come in this journey" thing. But again, she decided to take a breath and to be a bit patient. Perhaps her sister will finally get to be a better person after this whole thing ends. But until then...

**Five minutes later...**

They were in town, walking on the pavement. They only had $10 each, and they absolutely needed food. Not that they were hungry, but they felt like they needed food! Like prehistoric people! With the exception that they had to hunt for prices, not for the animals themselves. And even then, why would they even hunt down? The prices in those are so low. When they saw the first grocery store, they straightaway went in. They bought some sliced bread, six slices ofcheese and six slices of salami for the preparation of a sandwich. A delicious sandwich. Those ingredients were just perfect! Because they were three, and math exists, they took two slices of cheese and two slices of salami for the three of them. They made the sandwich, and ate it at the same grocery store, in front of it.

Since Shelly was the most mannered sister, she didn't talk at all before finishing her sandwich. Her sisters, on the other hand, enjoyed to talk with their mouths chewing the sandwich.

"Hey, Star?" Bandita said in a muffled and unintelligible voice. It was like that because she was eating.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry for what I've done."

"Thanks, sister." Star said.

**Some minutes later, they finished their sandwiches. By then, they were in the city centre.**

"Oh no, we've eaten some sandwiches, and it sounds like the town will try to make us hungry!" Star said in awe, looking all around her at the fast food shops and malls. Star's worry was pretty big now: she ate something already, she didn't want more!

"Just resist the temptation!" Bandita said while already deeply inhaling and exhaling. "Focus on your main objective, the town distraction is just an obstacle! The trip is your true objective, not eating kebab!" the sister with the eye patch had spoken.

Star tried Bandita's advice. It was working! She could no longer hear, smell or look at the distraction! Just on the path that went outside of the town... Shelly wasn't distracted at all, at least here. She was going to be distracted by something else.

They moved together away from the city centre, and they arrived in the historical centre.

"Hey, I really want to go to a cafeteria! Please, I want my croissant and coffee!" Shelly had said before trying to rush. It was pretty much a deja vu.

**The sisters went through the historical centre, with Shelly finding herself not being as able to resist her temptations as she thought. It was like Bandita perfectly knew and controlled herself! How could she do that? A very interesting question. It was inside her, and it might keep being inside her. Now, they were almost leaving the city, the flats were in their backside while the journey was in the front of the face... from now on, Shelly and Star were exploring unknown lands. Bandita, on the other hand, did so many trips and walks, but she wanted herself to be... their guide. She wanted to explain her sisters all kinds of stuff and trivia about the places she knew. And, who knows, maybe their sisters will be her guide... but until then... we'll have to find out.**


End file.
